Drabbles and short fics for TDBM
by Mamajules12
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and short fiction from tumblr prompts and what ever else inspires me through these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jean drabble ages 1-10

Catching up

Jean brushed the tear from her cheek, squared her small shoulders. Blood trickled down her leg from the scraped knee. She scooped up the basket that dropped when she tripped trying to catch up with her brother and his friends.

John's friend Chris turned back to see where she went. He didn't want the spunky 10 year old to get lost in the bush. Having caught a glimpse of Jean on the ground. Chris came back for her to see if she was hurt. As he reached her he saw the fury in her steel blue eye. Fury at herself for not being older, faster, bigger. Chris laughed at her which just made her brow raise with more anger, stifling him mid chuckle. He took her basket and gently wiped the blood from her knee with his hanky.

Jean sniffled and asked, "Why are you being nice to me?" Chris shrugged his shoulders and gave her a wink. Jean could feel the blush rise in her cheeks. Later that night, she wrote 'Jean Mary Randall Beazley' and crossed it out. Then again in loopy letters 'Mrs. Jean Beazley'. Yes, that sounded right!


	2. Chapter 2

Jean drabble ages 11-20

Dresses

She had been doing odd jobs for years to make a few extra coins for herself. Her nimble fingers took to sewing at a young age under her grandmother's tutelage. By the time she was sixteen many would come to her to make special garments or repair precious items of clothes. Jean was so proud that she was able to buy the perfect material in the softest blue for her debutante ball gown. She spent weeks making it. So careful with the cut to accent her small waist and petite frame; embroidered beading along the bodice trimmed in lace. Simple elegance her mother would say.

This time she didn't have weeks to make this new gown. The ivory material though beautiful will not have bead work and lace. The pattern that is chosen mindful of the cut to hide the slight swell that will surely be there by the time their vows will be spoken. Each stitch that Jean places calms her nerves that all will be right. Thinking frugally, once she is Mrs. Beazley, this fabric can be turned into the baby's baptismal gown. She will take her time with that making it special and precious. With a gentle smile she thinks that will be the garment she will be most proud to show off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean drabble ages 21-30

Last Day

The summer days have been brutal. Jean's mind swirling with the events of the past week. It is too hot to bake but she needs to have this shortbread ready. It is Christopher's favorite. All her boys love it. Christopher will be leaving tomorrow. As mad as she is about him joining up and leaving her behind she wants today to be a happy day. She needs her Christopher's last full day home, for God knows how long, to be filled with everything he loves.

Her three mop top boys plop down at the table, after a morning full of chores. Their eyes adjusting to the fact that no lunch is being set out on the table. Jack grumbles a bit but before he can get too out of sorts his father nudges him with an elbow a reminder to mind his mum. '' Alright you lot! Lunch will be creekside today. Go get your swim trunks on." Jean says to them sternly but with a mischievous grin, a sadness lurking in her eyes. Christopher immediately knows what she has in mind and can't help but grin himself. Putting his arms around Jean from behind with a gentle but prolonged kiss to her temple, he whispers, "thank you".

The afternoon by the creek became evening to quickly. No one wanting to voice that it might be time to go home bringing an end to the little family's joy. The boys were slowing down in their rambunctious play but not quite ready to stop skipping stones. With his head laying in Jean's lap, she runs her hand through his hair, Christopher looks into Jean's tear filled eyes, "this is exactly what I need to get through tomorrow." A tear hits his cheek as the words "I know, me too" float so softly from his beautiful wife's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean ages 31-40 drabble

New Address

Having put the last of her boxes in the attic Jean unconsciously smoothes down her skirt and sighs. "Well, that will have to do for now." Saving more than she planned, Dr. Blake was very generous to let her store what is left of her former life amongst the Blake memories. Finishing up in the attic there was one more task she needs to do before she can feel settled.

On the day it was decided that she would move into 7 Mycroft the good doctor told her to choose whatever room she fancied as he went back to his work. Walking the upstairs she had opened each room, stepped inside not as the housekeeper but as an occupant. Each room felt cold and hollow. The last room was one of the smallest with an awful dingy beige paint. " Oh, that color will have to go!" A few steps more and she was at the large window. Below, the garden greeted her like an old companion.

Done in the attic, making her way to the sunroom where the cutting from her farm lay waiting, Jean holds the last remnant to her old life. She can do this. She can start over again but she will not forget who she was or where she came from. Standing outside, looking up at the window that is now hers, Jean begins digging the hole. Not with a spade or shovel but with her bare hands to get a feel of the earth that is her new life.

At the kitchen sink Jean scrubs the dirt from her hands. Making sure no trace is left. From her handbag she pulls a new bottle of deep red nail polish out. It is a bold choice for her but in that moment she doesn't think twice.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean drabble golden years

Birthdays

Sitting at the vanity, Jean puts on the finishing touches to her face. Gazing at herself she wonders when the lines started getting deeper. It doesn't matter that they are there. Not anymore. They tell her story, the hardship, the happiness and everything in between. With a sigh she tells herself, "it will have to do."

He is watching her from the doorway, reading her reflection. After so many years together despite the time apart, he knows his wife so well. "Jean, you are still the most beautiful woman I know. No one would believe you are celebrating your 60th birthday!" For that he gets the look but there is a smile behind it. The following week will be the big party with their family and friends at the club but tonight it is the two of them.

It is what Jean wants more than anything. To be with her husband, who loves her more with each new wrinkle. She teases him that he is the cause of many of those lines. Behind the teasing there is a sad truth to it. She knows he will never be the same man who disappeared on her ten years ago. She isn't the same either. They are quite the pair.

Strutting down the hallway towards the door Jean did feel beautiful. She is wearing a new dress in Lucien's favorite shade of green. She knows it hugs her in all the right places. Feeling eyes boring into her she can't help but smile. Lucien is walking so closely behind her that when she stops and turns she is in his arms. With a hand to his cheek rubbing along his beard, which still makes him melt, Jean quietly whispers in his ear. " I've changed my mind. Let's stay in tonight, Darling."


	6. Chapter 6

A private moment

The music coming from the kitchen is much louder than normal which makes him stop mid "Jean". Peering around the cut through he sees Jean bending over the table checking a recipe, hips swaying to the beat. Lucien is about to make his presence known when Jean begins dancing and singing along with the tune. Lucien can't help but chuckle at his beautiful wife. He so loves this side of her. Yes, Jean is much more playful with him now that they are married but this youthfulness, dreamy, carefree Jean is just for herself. Gazing on for another minute, drinking in this woman that gives him purpose, he strolls back down the hall before proceeding to yell, "Jean, I'm home".


	7. Chapter 7

**Defining Death**

Sitting in the backyard, Jean holds her sobbing granddaughter. The little black kitten's lifeless body in front of them. For days Jean and Amelia tried to nurse the tiny rejected kitten to health but in the end it was too sick. Jean thought probably why the mother had rejected it in the first place. That knowledge would not help the five year old as she looked at Jean with her deep blue eyes, a stray curl stuck to her wet cheek. Amelia asks why and as Jean is about to answer with all the phrases she has used or heard in the past, she thinks. _Why?_

The first time Jean met death up close she was thirteen. Grandmum was late for morning tea something that had been occurring more frequently as the woman aged. Jean bustled into the room and instantly knew that this morning was different. Stillness and silence filled the room. She didn't need to go to the bed to know, but she did anyway. Sitting down beside this treasured woman, tears were shed and a prayer whispered. The stillness broken by Jean's mother calling for them. Jean hardly remembered the days that followed. The death was not unexpected or frightening. The peacefulness of those few moments stayed with Jean for years.

The next death wasn't peaceful or expected. Her days had been filled with such joy and excitement. Six months gone, her stomach was well in front of her. The baby kicking at her all through the night. The afternoon was to be like any other. She was preparing a simple lunch so Christopher could return to the fields quickly. It started with a dizziness that washed over her. Before she could even sit down, the nausea hit and a sharp pain across her back. If she could just lie down she would feel better in a moment. The rest happened so fast. Before she knew it Christopher had scooped her up off the kitchen floor and put her in the truck. It was a girl. Those are the only words she remembers the doctor saying. Christopher never told her if more was said but it didn't matter. Death had showed its ugly face.

Death takes so many forms. In an instant it can change everything. A few solemn words from the doctor and mother is gone in weeks, never to see her second grandson. Heart attack in the fields, and the family farm is sold. A knock on the door by an officer and a widow is made. One last stroke, and Lucien stays. A phone call, so many phone calls, a fall and life changes again.

Why? Jean looked deeply into Amelia's eyes and told her the truth as Jean believed it to be. "If we didn't have death we couldn't cherish the life. If we never lose people or things we love, we would never understand the depth of that love. It's not easy to understand but with each loss we value the ones that remain with us." On that warm afternoon, the little kitten wrapped in an old dish towel is buried under the Gold Tooth Aloe. With a kiss to Amelia's brow Jean returns to the comfort of her kitchen. Death shaped Jean Blake but she will not let it define her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adoration**

" I love you. You know that don't you?" The words hang in the air as Jean leaves the room. Having decided to forgo his nightly whiskey, Lucien makes his way to the studio, berating himself some more after reading Mei Lin's letter several times. Of course, Jean was right. He should have waited but it is too late. The damage is done. Now he needs to make amends to his precious fiancé.

So lost in thought Lucien pays no mind to the door being ajar. Turning on a lamp, making his way to the sofa he realizes the object of his thoughts is curled up on one end, staring into the unlit fireplace. Jean turns towards him offering a slight smile and that's when he sees the depth of what is going on behind those eyes. Not anger, not sadness but disappointment and in that moment Lucien's heart feels as if it is in a vice. Will he ever be able to make her understand the extent of what she means to him?

"I thought you went to bed. I'm glad you didn't though. May I join you?" Making his way towards her, he hesitates until Jean pats the spot next to her. Sitting, back straight, hands on his knees not knowing where to begin. Lucien is desperately trying to make sense of the words, emotions in his head and heart all the while Jean watches knowing he is struggling. Gently Jean's hand slides into Lucien's and just as she always provides him with the needed information to solve a case this small action gives him clarity.

"Jean, when I came back to Ballarat I was a broken man. I didn't know how broken until I met you and you started to mend me, one small crack at a time. Before I knew it, you became my glue. You hold me together, make me whole. But more than that you are what fills me with purpose, purpose to do my job, to do better." Pausing to catch his breath, he finally looks at his beloved and sees her tears that match his own. " Jean, my darling. I can't wait to be able to walk around town introducing you as my wife, to hold you every night, to make love to you." Taking a deep breath, "but most importantly you are my best friend. I can't lose that."

In one swift motion Jean is folding herself into Lucien's arms. Wrapping her arms around his chest, nesting her head to hear his heart beat. Minutes pass in the stillness, quiet tears falling for the depth of the adoration, the want, the need of the two broken beings. Then, like the gold leaf floating to the ceiling, Lucien hears, " I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

An unseasonably warm autumn day is forecasted so Jean decides that since it's Saturday and Lucien has nothing on the schedule that they will make a day of it. Their fourth anniversary having just passed with little fanfare with Lucien stuck on a case. Oh, Lucien tried his best to make the day special; sending flowers, making it home in time to slip into bed before Jean fell asleep to make sweet love to her, only to be gone before sun up. She knows he meant well and probably had some grandiose plans that got sidelined by work. Today Jean is incharge of the day and nothing will get in the way.

Lucien rolls over in the bed opening his eye to see his beautiful wife in the midst of dressing. He wishes that her warm soft body was still laying next to him but he certainly is finding it pleasurable watching her movements. He notes that she is slipping on a casual sleeveless dress that fits her just right. As she slips on a matching cardigan to ward off the early morning chill she turns feeling her husband's eyes watching her movements.

"I thought you had plans for us today?" Lucien croaks his voice still full of sleep and longing.

"I do, so best be getting yourself up. I laid some clothes out for you." Making her way to the vanity to do her hair and makeup, Jean looks at the reflection in the mirror, admiring Lucien's naked frame as he stretches getting out of bed. Their eyes lock in the mirror at if magnets have drawn them together. Their eyes reach into each other's souls as only a true friend and lover is able to do.

"You have plans for us that require very casual clothes, Mrs. Blake. I'm guessing a night at the opera isn't in order then." Lucien teases Jean knowing she dislikes opera more than he.

"No, Doctor, your best suit won't be required for today's outing." Happy that Lucien is in such a jovial mood she teases back.

Lucien finishes getting ready as Jean prepares all that they will need for the day. Jean is putting the last basket in the boot of the car when Lucien steps outside looking the picture of relaxation. Jean has already shed the cardigan as the temperature rises with the sun. Lucien mouth drops and eyes glaze over as he notices that Jean has forgone stockings, something he hadn't noticed in the dim morning light of their bedroom. It really is going to be a casual day.

"I think that should be all. I just need to grab my purse. Do you have everything?", Jean asks.

"Considering I have no idea what you have planned, I'll say I'm good to go.", Lucien answers as he follows Jean back into the house.

Jean makes her way into the house and turns to go into the surgery where she puts the telephone receiver back on the base.

"Bloody hell! What did you do?"

Smiling mischievously, "I have no idea what you mean. Now quick to the car before the blasted thing rings!"


	10. Chapter 10

TDBM Drabble for prompt bromance or love you like sibling

"Matthew Lawson! Don't change that channel on me." Jean yells from the kitchen while getting something to nosh on.

"Aw, come on Jean, my favorite quiz show is starting." Matthew's tone almost taking on a pathetic whine.

"The last I checked this was my house and MY favorite film is on." Flipping the channel back to The Philadelphia Story Jean sits back down on the sofa.

Matthew reaches over to steal a biscuit off the plate Jean places on the coffee table, while mumbling about how many times someone needs to watch a film.

Smacking Matthew's hand away from the plate Jean scold, "get your own!"

"Oi! What happened to friendly hospitality?" That just earns him the look that burns the soul.

"You lost friendly for the day when you put a pen in the washer with your clothes."

"It was an accident!"

In silence they both watch the film. Jean hands Matthew a biscuit and he passes her the tissues. Curling up at one end of the sofa Jean spreads a blanket over herself that extends to Matthew's lap. He pulls the end over his legs.

"This really your favorite film?"

"Yes. Christopher took me to see it before he left." Jean says in a soft voice.

"Well, it's good one." Matthew says staring at the television, reaching out giving Jean's foot a small pat. "Do you think you can get the ink out of clothes?"

"I'll try but probably not."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get a new uniform shirt and buy you a new table cloth."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah Jean."

Finally able to contain her emotions enough to make eye contact with this man that has become more of a brother to her then her own Jean says, "This is your house too."

"I know Jean, thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Anticipating Snow

"Feels like snow out there." Lucien announces as he enters through the back door.

Jean turns from the stove, whisk in hand. "You think so? It has been so many years since we have had a snow. The last time I remember the boys were still small."

"Well, I'm not a meteorologist but my old bones feel it." Lucien jokes as he puts his arms around his wife, snaking his hands up her shirt until Jean is squealing because his freezing hands have made contact with her flesh.

"Lucien stop it! That's not fair." Jean wriggles free from the embrace. "Go wash up for dinner."

"Jean come sit down. Have your sherry." Lucien gestures to spot next to him on the sofa.

"I'm being like a child aren't I." Jean sigh as she turns from the window, having made numerous trip to peer out at the night sky. "It would be nice to see some snow though."

"Yes, it would my darling." Lucien murmurs as his lips make contact with her neck. "Why don't we head to bed?" he says feigning exhaustion.

Lucien is already in bed as Jean takes one last look out the window before climbing in next to her husband. Is it a flake she just saw? She blinks hard. There is more!

"LUCIEN!" She grabs her dressing gown and is making her way out the door. "It's snowing!"

Lucien follows Jean to the backyard where he finds his love in the glow of the sunroom light facing the heavens. His eyes fill with joyful tears. In all of his years he has never seen a more beautiful snow.

Wrapping himself around Jean to blanket her in his warmth he whispers, "maybe I should have been a meteorologist." Squeezing her tighter as they laugh into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble for the prompt Spy: 300 words

"Lucien, are you sure I can do this?" Jean asks as she smoothes her hands down the tight black dress. Slipping her feet in heels that are too high for comfort, Jean doubts her allure.

Lucien looks at his wife hungrily as she turns to him. "You will be perfect. I know it."

The case they were trying to solve led them to Melbourne and the center of a high stakes gambling racket. Lucien is certain that he will be known in the back room of the restaurant but Jean is a different story. She just needs to get a look at some faces. See if any match the photos Rose took at the game in Ballarat.

"Lucien, what if they ask me to join in? I know a little but certainly not enough to play."

"Don't worry darling. No one will ask you. Especially dressed like this." Lucian growls in her ear as his hand runs down her backside.

"Not funny doctor!" Jean turns away checking her purse again for the small pistol Lucien purchased for her.

The plan is for Jean to gain entrance using a name that was acquired from a person of interest, with a little Bill persuasion. She will get a drink, roam around and work her magic as Lucien put it. He and Danny will remain at the bar close to the door. Jean will feign illness to make a speedy retreat once she gets a look around.

She walk through the door too easily for her comfort. It is a large smoke filled room. Much larger than expected. Roaming the room glancing at unfamiliar faces until her heart falls. A face she recognizes all too well. He walks towards her unsmiling.

"Mrs. Blake, What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Carlisle, good to see."


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble for the prompt car:

Adventure Awaits

Lucien leaves Jean sitting on the bench at the Lausanne rail station with their luggage as he goes to collect the car for the next leg of their honeymoon. They have two weeks to explore France before their reservation at the hotel in Paris. It isn't until they pull into the station that he tells Jean of the plan or lack of plans as it be. He can read the uncertainty in her face so he pulls her close.

"Where will we sleep?"

"We'll find place where ever we fancy. That's the beauty of it!" Lucien tells her eyes sparkling with adventure.

Sitting on the hard bench Jean's mind swirling with the noise that surrounds her. A man approaches her, speaks with a toothy smile but she doesn't understand the words. Nervously she tries to communicate back when Lucien swoops in to the rescue.

Lucien leads her to the waiting car. Jean stops short when she sees the vehicle Lucien is putting the cases in. A convertible Sunbeam Alpine with the top down awaits their adventures.

"Lucien!" He turns knowing full well that Jean loves the film To Catch a Thief. "This is our car?"

"Well I figure if it's good enough for Cary Grant and Grace Kelly it's good enough for us."

With a mischievous smile, Jean slides into the front seat. "So you think your Cary Grant now?"

Lucien lets out a loud laugh as he climbs in behind the wheel. "No, but you are my Grace Kelly. Where shall we go first my love?"

Jean's arms are around his neck pulling him to a breathless kiss before she pulls back to look in his eye. "I think we should head south."

"The south of France it is my darling." With a roar of the engine they head towards the sun.


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble for the prompt fool

Her Fool

_I love you. You know that don't you? _ These words still ring in her ears as she stands in the hall. God, she knows that he loves her. Loves her so much that he just acts without thinking of the consequences. Marrying him will never change that. The smartest man she knows is also the dumbest sometimes. Isn't that why she loves him though? He acts with his heart to correct an injustice, to cheer for the underdog, to care for others before himself. The blasted man is so infuriating.

She turns back to the door, hand on the knob, the tug of war continuing in her mind. She doesn't want to be angry with him but it's easier than being angry with the horrible situation they are in. He will love her unconditionally, this she knows for certain. Her church, her friends easily turned their backs on her but her Lucien would...will never do that.

Opening the door ever so slowly, she sees him staring, tears streaming down his face. So sure that the tumbler of whiskey would be poured out, his crutch when things get difficult, that she drew in a deep breath when she sees it missing.

"Jean," Lucien manages to croak out. "Don't leave me. I'm a bloody fool but please don't leave me."

_Oh this man!_ Making her way to him, rounding the desk, standing over him so closely that she can feel him trembling. "You are a bloody fool!" Stroking his cheek, he melts in her hands. "You are a bloody fool to think I would leave you." She kisses him deeply, fiercely, winding her hands behind his head as she pulls herself closer. Lips finally part for the air that is needed. She whispers, "You are my fool, my love, always and forever."


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble for the Prompt : Melbourne

**No One Will Know**

"Lucien, are you sure about this?" Jean is still feeling nervous about leaving town together.

"Jean, my darling, no one will see us in Melbourne. It's just for the day. I want to be able to walk down the street holding your hand, take you to dinner in a nice restaurant, spoil you a bit. Please Jean, we need this." Lucien has been pleading with her since Mei Lin left two weeks prior that they need some time away from the prying eyes of Ballarat.

She can't resist his boyish charm. The twinkle in his eyes and mischievous grin he is wearing as he speaks of their day together makes Jean weak for him. Before climbing in the car she gives him a confident kiss that makes him damn propriety.

The city is bustling with people which suites the couple perfectly. In the throngs of people they are just two anonymous lovers taking in the sites. Lucien has a specific destination in mind unbeknownst to Jean.

"Here we are."

Jean looks at the display window of what seems like a very expensive jewelry store. "Lucien, what are you doing?"

"We are going to going to pick out a ring. A new ring for our new beginning." As Jean shakes her head trying to protest, Lucien cups her face in his large hands. "Jean, I'll ask you again, again if you like. Will you be my wife?"

"Oh Lucien. I'll answer yes every time." She kisses him tenderly before going in the store to pick out her engagement ring with the man that holds her heart.

Across the street waiting for Patrick, Susan looks up to see a couple obviously in love. When they pull apart from the kiss she recognizes the familiar faces of the doctor and his housekeeper. _Wait till the Drama Society hear about this!_


	16. Chapter 16

A Suitcase Full of Promises

Lucien got the call to speak at The University of Adelaide a week ago. A favor for a physician friend and since he is no longer police surgeon it is easy for Jean to free up his schedule. Jean has had a week to think of the pros and cons of this idea she has been swirling around in her head. The pros most definitely outweigh the cons.

Lucien is to leave in an hour and he is still at the hospital with an ailing Mr. Connor. Deciding that if she doesn't pack his bag the blasted man would go with the suit on his back. Not that it would be the first time he has made the trip that way. As she places a clean white shirt on top of the pajamas and underclothes she makes up her mind. There is plenty of room in this case for some of her things.

Jean lays the suitcase open on her bed. She puts in a few of her delicates, some clean clothes, and the nightgown that she almost wore for him a few months ago. She will buy a new one for their wedding night that is just a month away. Glancing into the suitcase, she is struck at how intimate it looks seeing her clothes and Lucien's laying together. She puts her makeup and toiletries in and closes the case. Feeling more confident in her decision at every minute that passes she smiles to herself. In a month she will be Mrs. Blake. _What difference will a month make?_

Back in Lucien's room she gathers his toiletry bag and quickly makes her way to the surgery having noticed the time. Lucien will be home shortly and she doesn't want to get caught looking in the drawer of supplies he carries for young men too afraid to go to the chemist.

The suitcase is in the hall as Lucien pulls in the drive. Jean smoothes down her skirts as she walks past it. She takes her coat off the hook as he rushes into the house.

"Jean!" Startled that she is right by the door. "I have to go. I need…"

Interrupting him, "You need your bag which is already packed." Looking at him straight in the eyes, knowing her words will please him. "If you don't mind, I thought I would join you."

Lucien falters a bit as Jean's word wash over him. "I would love nothing more, Darling. Where's you bag?"

"It's only two nights, Lucien. Everything is packed in there." Pointing to the case, motioning him to pick it up. "Shall we go?"

The familiarity and intimacy of one case is not lost on Lucien. It also occurs to him that there is only one room reserved. It isn't until they are almost to Adelaide when Lucien bring this up to Jean.

"Yes, Lucien, I know there is only one room. I made the reservation for you remember." The words that she speaks are strong but she stares straight ahead at the road not trusting her own desires, feeling the blush in her cheeks.

"Of course." Lucien states, a glint in his eyes as his hand gently rubs her knee, Jean placing her own hand on top of his encouraging his movements. She hears a low hum from him. Only then does she turn to look at the man that has stolen her heart.

"I am going to be your wife." She gives him her sideways smile and a wink. She knows if he still is uncertain of her intentions once he opens his toiletry bag and sees the package she put in there all will be clear.


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble for the prompt: I feel drunk

The Christmas meal had been splendid. The conversation light, flowing easily along with the drinks amongst the friends. Over dessert Lucien made the announcement that a wedding date is set to a roaring cheer from their guests. More drinks are poured by Lucien. Bill is the first to leave, followed by Alice and Rose. After a bit of clean up Charlie retires to his room. Matthew remains on the sofa sipping his whiskey until he catches sight of the lovers in the kitchen, deciding to retreat to his room with a call of 'Happy Christmas'.

"That leaves just the two of us." Lucien growls as he nibbles on Jean's ear as his hands continue down her thighs.

Deciding the dishes can wait till morning, Jean turns in his arms but the room continues to spin. Catching herself from falling she holds Lucien's torso tighter. He takes this as an encouraging sign.

"Shall we go to the studio for one last nightcap?"

Not wanting the night to end Jean agrees, willingly following Lucien to their sanctuary. She makes her way to the sofa with little grace as Lucien pours more drinks.

"None for me Lucien. I don't think I should have anymore." Jean states closing her eyes. "I feel...I feel drunk."

Lucien puts down his tumbler in shock at the words that have been spoken. It never crossed his mind that his darling Jean had been given too much to drink. His concern for her clearing up his own hazy mind.

"Come here, my love." Lucien opens his arms for Jean to fold herself into, resting her head on his chest. "Sleep it off. I'll be here if you need me."

"I should go to bed but I don't want to leave you."

"Then stay right here where you belong."


	18. Chapter 18

Drabble for the prompt: For Science

Caught In The Act:

It is too late to be awake but she can't turn her mind off. Jean flips over, tries fluffing her pillow before she decides that nothing will work. The events of the day weigh heavy. Norman Baker's tight grasp still lingers on her arm. A cup of hot tea in the comfort of her kitchen will do the trick.

On the stair landing she hears the distinct voices of her boys. Matthew's grumpy bark over takes Lucien's jovial laugh while she is sure she can hear Charlie trying to play mediator. There goes her quiet cup of tea. Three drunk men debating the merits of something trivial at midnight is not what she has in mind but it is better than a lonely bed.

"Oh, come on Matthew. How can you say that is better? Did you try this one?"

"I prefer something not as sweet. Like this one." Matthew answers back just as Jean turns the corner.

At her kitchen table are three grown men caught red handed. Evidence of their crime on their faces. The kitchen table covered with open tins of Christmas biscuits Jean has spent days baking.

"What on earth are you lot doing?" Jean is aghast at the sight. Not a liquor bottle to be found just three grown men stuffing their faces with biscuits.

Charlie says with a mouth full, "The Doc wanted my opinion."

Matthew swallowed hard as Jeans eyes bore into him. Not sure which will be better for his place in the house silence, denial. He decided on praise. "The gingerbread is the best I ever had."

"And you Dr. Blake, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lucien tries flashing his biggest smile. "Jean, my darling, it's for science." While thinking, _I should purchase another gift for Christmas, maybe earrings._


	19. Chapter 19

Drabble for the Prompt: Winter is Coming

The bundle of logs tumble out of his arms onto the hearth. Jean watches her husband prepare the fireplace. She wraps her hand knit blanket tighter around her to ward off the chill that is in their home. Darkness comes earlier this time of year allowing them to retire to the solitude of their bedroom with little guilt.

The strike of the match echos in the silent space. A small groan follows as Lucien stands up from kneeling, a reminder that the years are passing. She can't help but smile at his aches and pains; grateful that he is here to share them with her. She loves every moment of watching him grow older.

Once this was her least favorite time of the year. Her blooms fading in the cooler temperatures. Now she enjoys this season. The time with her husband curling up together to keep warm. The cold giving purpose to their nightly fires in the bedroom.

He makes his way to her when the fire is in full blaze. The flickering light allowing the silver in his beard to shimmer like the gold on the ceiling. The room taking on the ethereal look that makes this Jean's sanctuary, the place she feels most blessed.

He gathers her in his embrace. They hold each other tightly, together for warmth, for the life that they know is precious and fleeting. They are electric, timeless in their love. The older bodies, older bones protest in the cold but the minds are grateful for it.

"Your hands are cold, my darling." He takes her hands in his bring them to his lips.

"Winter is coming." She takes her cold hands from his inorder to wrap them around his neck, pulling him into a deep longing kiss. Jean whisper, "Warm me up Lucien."


	20. Chapter 20

Drabble prompt : character gets a pet (went way over on word count)

Adoption

"Bloody hell, something moved in there." Lucien quickly removes his hand from the drain pipe. He is certain that the murder weapon is near. "Bill, hand me your torch." Shining the light in the pipe he sees the light reflect off the knife blade below the tiniest ball of black fur. Lucien pulls both out with care.

"What is it, Doc?"

"I believe this is your murder weapon Bill and this little thing seems to have been guarding it." Holding up a kitten no bigger than the palm of his hand.

"What are going to do with that? Looks like a runt."

"I'll bring it home to Jean. She'll know what to do with him. I'll just swing by the house on my way to the morgue. I want to check on her anyway."

Jean is still feeling unwell, recovering from a nasty flu that is making its way through town and her husband's surgery. After doing some light housework she put herself back to bed. That is where Lucien finds her resting with a book.

"Hello, my darling. How are you feeling?" He says bending to kiss her forehead to check for fever.

"I'm fine just did a bit too much this morning. And don't give me that look. What do you have behind your back?"

"Ahh, I found this little chap today." Leaving out the gory details as he places the wobbly kitten in Jean's lap.

"Oh Lucien! You got me a kitten!" Jean's excitement takes him off guard.

"I did what? I mean, yes, of course. Do you like cats?"

"I love them. I always had a cat or two until I moved here. Your father wasn't fond of pets." to which Lucien nods in understanding. "What should we call him or her?" She flips the ball of fur over. "Her." Jean slides down in the bed with the newest addition to the family nuzzling into her neck.

"What took you so long? I started without you." Alice snips.

"I checked on Jean."

Alice notices Lucien has an odd look on his face. "Is she still not feeling any better?"

"No, she is on the mend. It's just...I think we have adopted a girl."

"What? When? Who?"

Alice's words register with him. "No, not a child. A bloody cat."

"I didn't know you like cats."

"I don't but I guess Jean does and that's all that matters." He lets out a big sigh acknowledging that he will be second in line for Jean's affections for awhile. "Now where are we?"


	21. Chapter 21

A Short fic inspired by the Drabble prompt Memories

Reflections of a Room

The warmth of the late afternoon sun is making Lucien feel a bit dreamy. He breathes in the calming scent that fills the room, the smells that remind him of his wife. He stretches inplace, on the wicker chair, recalling the moment he first nearly kissed Jean in this room. There were many times before he wanted to seize the moment, to afraid to cross the delicate line but if it hadn't for the bloody phone he most certainly would have taken his chance that time.

Jack had been an arse to her, to them both. He had said _she has you now._ Jean did have him. She was already woven deep in his heart and soul. She was so fragile and broken when she entered his embrace. He recalls wiping the tears from her cheeks. He wanted to make all her pain and worries in her heart go away that day.

From the moment he walked through the doors of his childhood home, he knew this room was Jean's. In his memories from childhood there was never such beauty and life in this space. She morphed this room into her own work of art. He spent more time than he cares to admit watching her nurture the tender plants, her gentle hands tending to the delicate blooms. If she knew he was there she never said.

In time he could no longer stand back and watch from a distance as if she was a magnet pulling him towards her. He needed to be close to her, touching her, kissing her. He smirks thinking of the things that have occurred in this room.

"Lucien, didn't you hear me calling you? Dinner is ready."

"Sorry, darling I didn't." He gives her his winning grin, trying to cover the salacious thoughts of her that are going through his mind.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? Please tell me my plants aren't involved in an experiment." Jean starts checking her pots for any damage.

Lucien takes her in his arms from behind. "No they are unharmed. I was just thinking of you, in this room. I think it is where I first started falling in love with you."

Jean gives him a look of disbelief, "Really? You do make me wonder about you sometimes."

Lucien's lips, tongue trace along her neckline reaffirming his desire for his wife. "Is Matthew home for dinner?"

Jean can feel his desire and her knees grow weak as she nods. "Alice is here too." Lucien's rest his head on her shoulder in disappointment. "We could always go around and slip in the front door." She suggests.

"I really have become a bad influence on you!"


	22. Chapter 22

Drabble for the prompt drought:

Needed Rain

"Lucien, I just don't know. It's been so long since… well you know."

"For me too, my darling." To which Jean's brow raises skeptically.

"Really, I find that a bit hard to believe. You being such a man of the world." Jean snuggles in closer to the man that will be her husband in a fortnight.

"Well believe it. It just doesn't have the same satisfaction, for a lack of a better word, as when you love, deeply love someone. So yes, it has been many years."

Jean ponders what Lucien has told her. Years, so certainly no one in Australia to her relief, as she put Joy McDonald out of her head. Her hand is absently stroking his thigh as her head rests upon his chest, listening to his heart beat. She notices the steady rhythm of Lucien's heart quicken.

"Jean." He whispers desperate to have her but knowing they must wait.

It is the desperation in his voice that draws her attention to his desires. Her hand stills at the strain in the navy trousers. She looks up at him seeing the agony of restraint in his face.

"Lucien, kiss me." Jean's request brings a flash of fear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I want you too much. I want to respect your wishes but bloody hell Jean. I love you so much."

Ever so slowly Jean's hands resumes moving as she gazes deeply into her love's eyes. "I said kiss me. I'm not asking you to stop ever again. We both need this Lucien."

Her consent is all the motivation he needs to lift her, setting her astride on him. The heat from their bodies and the late summer humidity has the studio steaming with passion. Never will they go without again. Outside the rain begins.


	23. Chapter 23

A Short fic for the Drabble prompt cooking.

The door is barely closed behind her when a loud _bloody hell_ and the sound of pots crashing reaches her ears. Jean makes her way to the kitchen where Lucien is standing over the stove. His jacket discarded, sleeves rolled well above his elbows as he is stirring something in her favorite stew pot.

"What on earth are you doing Lucien?" Her kitchen is in such a disarray that she is at a loss for any other words. Just when she thinks she is use to this insufferable man's antics he does something else.

He spins on his heels to face her wrath. He had wanted to surprise her, thank her for all she does for him but he is failing miserably. Cooking a palatable meal is much more difficult than Jean makes it seem. To top it off she is home earlier than expected, so he didn't get a chance to clean his mess. Rubbing the back of his neck, trying to choose his words wisely to make amends. "I'm making you dinner. You do so much around here. Don't worry I'll clean everything up but I'm afraid we may need to get fish and chips."

"Lucien it is my job to cook and take care of things." She makes her way to him, noticing the food stains down his shirt. "Here, let's get this shirt off you so I can treat those spots. If your going to cook you should wear an apron." She gives him a wink as her hands slide the shirt off his shoulders.

"It's not your job to do everything you know." His hands settle on her hips once out of the sleeves, pulling her closer. "I should help you more than I do. You help me so much."

"Mmm, shall we see if I can salvage this meal." She turns to the stove and taste the concoction Lucien has put together. "This isn't half bad. I think I can work with this and save us a trip out."

Lucien slides himself behind her, bringing his lips to her ear whispering, "you are so clever" before nibbling on the lobe.

Jean melts into his touch. She pushes herself deeper into his embrace. The heat rising in her from the combination of the stove and Lucien's desire. She shut the flame off before turning to face him, kissing him passionately. She wants this man so badly, this man that drives her mad with so many emotions.

Hands roam freely, lips set skin to flame as they sink to the floor amongst the vegetables peelings that missed the trash. They know this is wrong, this time, this place but the heat of their want is too much.

The distinct tap of the cane makes its way down the hall. Matthew enters the kitchen to see Lucien setting the table as Jean is placing the food in a bowl. "Smells good Jean."

"Thank you Matthew. My dear husband made dinner tonight, well with a little help."

They sit down to eat when Matthew give Jean a strange look. "Oi, Jean. You got something in your hair."

"Oh! Do I? I can't imagine how that got there!" Lucien's smirk earns him a kick under the table as Jean removes the evidence.

Later when they crawl into bed, they will laugh at almost getting caught once again. Thankful for the squeak of floor boards, the tap of the cane. Both swearing to be more careful with their passions but knowing they will probably fail.

"Tomorrow I think I will try my hand at gardening."


	24. Chapter 24

A Short fic inspired by tending a sick child for a few days.

A virus has been making its way through Ballarat. Jean came home from the orphanage feeling unwell. She has been spending time there to help Sister Josephine with some of the sick children since Lucien has been so busy at the surgery. An extra pair of hands to nurse the little ones is always welcome sister says. When she arrives home in the evening she goes straight to bed without even attempting to make any dinner for her men. Lucian is not far behind her concern for her well being on his face.

"I'm sure I'm just tired Lucien. A good night's sleep is all I need." she reassures him.

"I think I'll join you. I'm feeling a tad run down myself." By morning they are both unwell with fevers, aches, and uncontrollable coughs.

Jean makes her way to Lucien lying in the bed, cold compresses in her hand. Her own fever only slightly cooler than his. Jean places the cool damp cloth on Lucien's forehead kissing his cheek then climbs over him back onto the bed, too weak to walk around to her side. She places the other cloth on her own feverish head. Lucien rolls over to face her pulling her in his embrace.

"Thank you, darling. Next time I'll get up." He manages to croak out before another round of coughing takes over. She can only give a slight nod before her own coughing ceases any words.

As the day turns to evening Jean makes several trips out of the bedroom for supplies to nurse Lucien before falling back into bed in exhaustion. By the time the sun is setting Lucien wakes from a long slumber. He knows instantly that his fever has broken but the heat radiating from Jean's body is alarming.

"Jean?" There is nothing but labored breathing coming from her direction. He sits up turning on the lamp to get a better look at his wife. Her pulse is thin and racing, her skin hot to the touch. Her eye stir open to his attentions.

"Are you feeling better?" She gets out as her eyelids flutter trying to stay open.

"Yes."

"Good. I don't think I can get up just yet to get you tea."

"Oh Jean, why didn't you wake me to help you?"

"You we're finally sleeping so peacefully. I didn't have the heart to wake you." She trails off as she loses her own battle with sleep.

Lucien's own fever stays low enough that he is able to doctor his beloved wife throughout the night. By morning Jean's pulse returns to normal and the fever remains down. She stirs feeling Lucien's eyes watching her. The sun streaming through the curtains.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight. Do you want me to put the kettle on?"

"I should get up and make some breakfast. Matthew will be hungry." Jean's eyes close again not really wanting to venture out of bed just yet.

"No need darling. Matthew left a note that he is staying at Alice's until we are well."

Jean's eyes shoot open as she props herself up on an elbow. "Really? How interesting?"

"Mmmm, isn't it?" Lucien lays back down laying his head on the same pillow at Jean.

"Do you think they?" He gives a slight shrug. "You work with both of them and you have no idea!"

"You know them. Never ones to kiss and tell." They both start laughing which turns quickly to uncontrollable coughing once again.

"Maybe we should advise Matthew to stay away a bit longer?" Jean inquires.

"I think we should. Wouldn't want Matthew to catch this nasty virus, now would we?"

They both drift back to sleep content in the notion that their dear friends are looking out for one another.


	25. Chapter 25

Drabble prompt: Crossover

Blake to Hart

"So much for sunny California!" Jean huffs. They have been in LA for three days, two of which rainy.

"I'll drop you off by the door then park. Looks like the car in front of us has the same idea."

The Bentley in front of them comes to a stop by the front door. An elegantly dressed woman, covering her auburn hair with a purse, makes a dash through the rain into the restaurant. Jean does the same a few steps behind. Once inside the two woman shake the water from their clothes. The ladies make eye contact and start laughing at the futile efforts to dry off.

"I feel like my dog, Freeway, after a bath. I'm Jennifer Hart." The native Californian reaches out a hand.

"Jean Blake. Pleasure to meet you."

"Your accent? Transplant or just visiting?"

"My husband and I are visiting for the week." Jean peers out the window. "Lucien will be soaked. We don't even have an umbrella in the rental car."

"Maybe Jonathan, my husband, will meet up with him out there."

In the parking lot the two cars park close. As Lucien starts to head towards the restaurant, water running off his fedora he calls to the gentleman a few steps ahead. "Hey mate." The man turns giving a dazzling smile, motioning him to share the umbrella.

The two men enter the restaurant and make their way to their waiting wives, each with a _Darling_ and a kiss to the cheek.

"Jean, this is my husband Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, they are visiting from Ballarat, Australia."

"Hello." Jean reaches a hand out then turns. "This is my husband Dr. Lucien…"

Before Jean has a chance to finish the introductions a scream comes from behind the bar. The two men run towards the scream with Jean and Jennifer right behind. They gasp seeing the bartender laying in a pool of blood, the knife sticking out of his back.

Lucien goes to the young man to check for a pulse. He looks up. Jean already knows the answer by the look in her husband's eyes. "He's dead."

Jonathan nods at Lucien, "Murder."

"Of course it is!" Both women say in frustration before they give each other a knowing look of camaraderie.

"I think we could be good friends, Jean."

"I think your right, Jennifer. Shall we leave this business to them till the police arrive."

"Sounds perfect."

**As a kid I loved Hart to Hart. I can draw many parallels between the two shows and what makes me love them. I can just picture Jean and Jennifer being the best of friends.**


	26. Chapter 26

Short fic for the Drabble prompt Cocoa

Cocoa Kiss

Even though it is late spring the air is unseasonable cold even for Lucerne. After spending the day walking the streets, looking at the medieval architecture, Jean can't shake the chill that has entered deep into her bones. Neither of them are dressed properly for the weather but Lucien notices Jean is now at the point of uncontrollable shivering against the cold.

"Why don't we head back to the lodge and warm up?" He wraps himself around his wife, pulling her close to help shield her from the bitter air.

"That sounds wonderful." Thankful to be returning to the warmth of their cozy room, Jean gives him a grateful squeeze around his waist.

The fireplace in the main room at the lodge is roaring. The warmth blankets them as soon as the set foot in the doorway. Jean makes her way to stand close, while Lucien speaks to manager. The room is surprisingly empty of visitors.

He joins her at the hearth, taking her in his arms for a deep languid kiss without pause. Jean is the first to pull away for air just as another couple enters the room. She gives another shiver for cold or want Lucien is uncertain of the cause. "I've ordered us some food and hot drinks to be delivered to our room. Shall we head up?"

The room is small, warm and inviting; has its own private bath and a view to get lost in. Jean soaks in a hot bath while waiting for their food to arrive. Lucien watches from the open door, the pair talking comfortable as if sitting at their kitchen table. Past marriages, age, their love, their history, something gives them an ease and comfort with each other that neither had with past spouses or expected, especially so early in the marriage.

A knock on the door comes to soon. Lucien starts to answer it. "Lucien! Close the bathroom door first!"

"Right, of course darling."

Emerging from the bathroom in her dressing gown, Jean makes her way to the small table Lucien has prepared. Her eyes are drawn to the steaming mug of creamy brown liquid.

"You ordered me cocoa?" She says with a loving smile.

"I know you are partial to chocolate. And well, nothing warms a person up like a cup of hot cocoa."

The look in Jean's eyes shifts as her pupils dilate. Drawing herself up close to him, weaving her fingers through his hair, while one hand works on untucking his shirt. "I can think of something else that warms a person up even better." As their tongues intwine, she can taste cocoa in their kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Drabble for the prompt: somewhere on my desk

"Lucien, you are not helping!" He continues stroking Jean's skin under her blouse as she tries to align the buttons, not having put her slip back on in the haste. "I have a meeting to go to very soon and I have to get these files together."

"I think I've been very helpful, counselor. This was just what the doctor ordered to relieve your stress." He sits back in the chair behind his wife's desk wearing not much more than a grin.

"Really, maybe I should change doctors." The top of the hour chime reminds her of how late she actually is. "Damn! I have to go. You stay here and don't get into any trouble, please Lucien."

"Me? Trouble? It is so good to be home." They lock eyes both unable to suppress the smiles on their faces as Jean slips out of her office. Despite being home for weeks they can't bear to be apart for any length of time.

Racing down the hall to the conference room she stops short at the door as the councilmen take their seats. She looks down at her empty hands. "Bloody hell!"

"What is it Mrs. Blake?"

"Livy, oh! I forgot the housing files on my desk."

The efficient young secretary turns, calling back, "I'll get them for you."

She stands on the threshold between saving her and Lucien's embarrassment and taking her place amongst the men that believe she is in over her head. Her pride in proving herself worthy wins and she takes her seat.

Livy, a little pink in the cheeks, returns sliding the files in front of Jean. She bends to whisper, "Dr. Blake says he will meet you at home." Before making a quick retreat.

Jean writes a note to herself, _find out Livy's favorite cake._


	28. Chapter 28

Drabble for the prompt: friends to lovers

The bus halted to a stop moments after the journey started. Jean's eyes locked with his as he came towards her, a friend to accompany her on the trip but his face is not that of a friend. She can read the look in his eyes. She has seen the same longing in her own reflection.

Her heart leaps for what is on the edge of his lips. "Jean, I."

"No, Don't say anything. Not yet."

No, the bus to Adelaide was not the time to speak of their shift in relationship, though the warmth of their proximity, fingers clasped together, the smell of each other lingering on one another's clothes needs no words.

A week of enjoying each other's company away from judgmental eyes leaves Lucien longing to speak with Jean about the future before he must depart. He needs to tell her his feelings, his desires even if it means losing her friendship if he is mistaken that she feels the same.

Lucien finds a quiet spot for them under a shade tree. His stomach is in knots. He reaches in his jacket for his flask to calm his nerves but stops when he looks at Jean, his strong steadfast Jean. "Jean, I know you are here in Adelaide now but…" he starts stumbling over his words, hell bent to get this right. "Your friendship, your companionship means everything to me."

She interrupts, "Lucien, I don't need another friend." She is not going to make this easy for him. A friend doesn't chase down a bus to go eight hours from home with no more than a wallet and a flask.

Touching her cheek, grounding him to her for the strength to continue. "That isn't what I mean. Jean I care very deeply for you. I...I love you and I don't think I could bear not having you in my life so whatever you want just please let me be apart of it."

Jean looks closely at this man of hers face because yes, he most certainly is hers. The sweat has accumulated on his brow and tears in his blue eyes. She pulls herself in closer so that he can feel her breath on his lips. "Lucien, I only want you."

Their kiss is not of friends but of lovers, whose love is made on a foundation of trust and friendship. A love for the ages.


	29. Chapter 29

Drabble prompt: you look like you could use a hug

She finds him in the sitting room, elbows on his knees, his father's medal in his hands. Her heart breaks for the young man that has become like a son to her. The truth is that he isn't her son and his mother is in town. She tries to turn away to leave him sort out the turmoil that is raging in his head regarding his family but her mother's heart can't bare to leave him alone.

"Charlie, may I join you." She startles him causing him to stand.

"Mrs. Beazley, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

Jean stands in front of him and notices how tonight he has the look of a small boy not a grown man, a police officer. "I don't know how I can help you but I will do anything I can."

"Thanks, I just can't believe she is going to marry him." He plops back down on the sofa, Jean sits beside him.

"You want your mother to be happy don't you?'

"Of course, but I can't believe he is making her happy!"

Jean twirls her engagement ring and takes a deep breath. "I'm sure Jack is saying the same about Lucien. Don't judge your mother too quickly Charlie. Be there for her. And, well, if it's a mistake. It is her mistake to make."

Charlie's shoulders slump at the weight of Jean's words. Jean brushes a curl off his forehead as he raises his eyes to meet hers. He is desperately trying to hold back the tears as the medal slips to the ground at their feet.

He chokes, "It's hard."

"I know." Jean wraps an arm around him allowing Charlie to fall into her comforting embrace. The safety of her arms enticing the tears to fall.

His tears dry up and the embarrassment takes their place as he pulls himself out of the shelter of the warm arms. He sees the tear stains on Jean's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"Nonsense. Feel better?" Charlie nods. "Good. Sometimes all one needs is a hug to make everything alright."

Jean bends to pick up the medal and hands it to Charlie. There is so much he wants to say but can't seem to voice. Jean's eyes tell him that she understands. A thank you is all he is able to get out.

She stands to make her way back to Lucien before he comes looking for her. She doesn't want to add to Charlie's embarrassment by involving her fiance. Before she leaves the room Jean turns back. "Charlie, talk to your mum. And any time you need a hug I'm here for you."


	30. Chapter 30

Drabble for the prompt; I couldn't stop staring.

She follows him into his bedroom to assist with changing the shirt. Lucien plops on the bed, looking up into Jean's face with guilt ridden eyes. She strokes his bearded cheek again, placing a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

In the weeks since Lucien's stabbing, she has helped him with his clothes many times but this afternoon Jean can't control the tremble in her hands as she unbuttons the blood stained shirt. This infuriating man is going to be her husband and she his wife. And Lord help her, she aches for this man.

She pulls his singlet over his head, assessing the damage he has done to the wound. "Should I call Alice to fix the stitches?"

"No, it'll be alright. Besides I trust you patching me up over anyone else."

"I'll just go fetch some clean bandages." She can feel his eyes watching her every step.

Everything she needs is readily on hand in the surgery so she returns quickly to Lucien's bedroom where she finds him staring out the window deep in thought, a look of fear and pain in his face. She finds her eyes drawn to the scars along his back, fingering the sides of his torso. The blood trickling down from what will become the newest addition to the lines that map his past.

She stands in the doorway frozen, staring at his half naked frame. The hard muscles of his arms, shoulders make her knees weak but the scars and what they represent to him give her strength. So much healing has occurred but the marks of the past will always remain.

Jean stares at her fiancé long enough that he feels her presence and turns. She makes her way to him, wrapping her arms around him, placing her face wet with tears against his chest. His heartbeat a calming rhythm in her ear. She feels him whisper into her hair. _I'll do better. _


	31. Chapter 31

Drabble for the prompt: tea time (the bridge incident never happened for this one)

The days with Amelia in their home are filled with so much noise that it is the silence that is now disrupting his concentration. The commotion in the kitchen, as Jean baked an array of biscuits with their granddaughter, has been bouncing around his head for hours. The tradition of baking started when Amelia was to young to do more than sit in her highchair and sample the goodies, now she is old enough to take the lead with Jean's watchful guidance.

Lucien leaves the confines of his surgery to find his two favorite girls. His nose leads him to the kitchen expecting to find them deeply concentrating on the next recipe while the tea steeps. Trays of biscuits litter the counters but no Jean or Amelia. He decides to pop the kettle on for them.

Glancing out the window, as he fills the kettle, he spies them in the garden. They are cutting the freshest blooms for a bouquet. He watches as his Love radiates joy with their granddaughter. Both wearing wide smiles and eyes shimmering with wonder at the treasures the garden is giving them. Oh, how he wishes he could have given her a daughter. Timing or maybe fate didn't have a child in store for them. Jean called him silly for even wishing for such a thing.

Ten years he has had the gift of watching Jean bestow all her knowledge to Amelia. Ten years of lessons in knitting, sewing, gardening, cooking, as he looks around the kitchen and baking. He can't help but smirk when he thinks of Ruby's frustration that her daughter is _too much like her grandmother._

The kettle is whistling. The teapot ready for the boiling water. The cups are set out, a plate of a variety of biscuits ready. Lucien hears the laughter in the sunroom. He is so grateful for every visit the child wants to make to them for he knows someday, probably soon, a week at the grandparents' will not be to her liking. But for now Lucien and Jean welcome the life she brings to the house.

"Oh, Lucien! I thought you were in the surgery working?"

"I was but it's tea time so I got it ready for us."

Jean gives him a kiss, a groan leaving Amelia's lips behind them. "Thank you, darling. And none of that from you young lady."

Lucien gives Jean a wink. His life with Jean is just as it should be with the happiness out weighing any sorrows, each day together a gift.


	32. Chapter 32

**A short fic based on the drabble prompt POV of a minor character. I have had Amelia stuck in my head so here it is even though Amelia is more of a footnote in canon and not really a minor character.**

Amelia sits on the steps of her building waiting for her ride. The long holiday break having just begun. She reads through her surgical anatomy notes to pass the time. A couple of her mates are heading in her direction. She braces herself for more teasing about choosing to spend her time off with her grandparents rather than them at the beach.

Before she needs to explain herself again Mike, her boyfriend of the past few months drives up in his old car. "Hey Mia, you ready to head towards the hopping town of Ballarat." Mike really rather be heading to the beach with the others but decides that if he plans to continue seeing Amelia he better meet her grandparents that she keeps in such high regard.

She tosses her bag into the back seat and joins him in the front. She is wearing the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. "Ready!"

"So tell me, why am I meeting your grandparents first? Isn't it usually the parents approval the boyfriend needs?"

"I value my Nan's opinion over anyone else's, that's why."

"So if she doesn't like me you'll throw me to the curb?" Mike says with a laugh that stifles when he sees his girlfriends face, the left eyebrow high into her fringe. "Ok, so why is what your Nan thinks so important? You never struck me as one to do what other people tell you to do."

"Because she is the cleverest person I know. Even Grandad says so! But it's more than that. I always feel safe, loved and wanted when I'm with her. Nan has taught me everything that makes me who I am, even the things I couldn't learn like knitting. Nan knits beautifully by the way. Anyway, I learned that I hated it and she was okay with that."

'I'm meeting your Nan first because she knits?"

"Ugh, no because she accepts me for who I am. She doesn't judge me like my mum does." Amelia looks out the window, continuing. "She understands about being a strong woman and being in love better than anyone I know. My grandfather, my blood one, died in the war when my dad was young. He doesn't talk much about him or when he was young but Nan has told me things. She had to do so much on her own for my dad and uncle."

"Yeah but she married your Grandad, who's a doctor. I mean you even said your studying to be a surgeon because of him"

"Yes, he is the only grandad I know but she didn't marry him until I was already born. She could have taken an easier path, marrying a man for security but she told me she just couldn't do that, marry if she didn't love someone deeply. So instead she became a housekeeper to provide for her family on her own."

"Wait so a housekeeper met a doctor and got married? That doesn't happen? Especially twenty two years ago!"

Amelia starts laughing, "I've told you before my grandparents are not typical and yes a housekeeper met a doctor, actually saved a doctor as Grandad says and they fell in love. I think they were destined to be together." Mike notices the dreamy look that she has taken on and wonders if he'll still have a girlfriend come next week.

For the rest of the car ride Amelia tells stories about her grandparents' history, the cast of characters that grace their lives. She recalls adventures they have taken her on like the time they whisked her out of school to attend a wedding in London. As the stories unfold the more animated Amelia becomes. Her steel grey eyes sparkle and her chestnut curls bounce around. By the time they pull into the drive of 7 Mycroft Avenue, he knows he has fallen so deeply in love with her that he aches to get this visit right.

Amelia reaches over Mike to give the horn a long push before jumping out. Before Amelia is on the porch Jean has the door open greeting her granddaughter in a long embrace, Lucien encircling both of them. "Oh, I've missed you so much poppet. Is that him in the car? The one?"

"I think so Nan."


	33. Chapter 33

Drabble for the prompt: a cold winter's night

He leaves the car running to ward off the chill that is permeating his coat. The cold air settling in with the threat of a rare snow in Ballarat. He doesn't like the thought of Jean walking home in the cold dark night so he decides to wait for her however long it takes.

Tapping out a tune on the steering wheel while keeping an eye on the large doors of the alluming stone building, he can't help but feel frustration at the power this place has over his dear Jean. He shakes off the feeling. He has no claim over this woman that has woven her way into his soul. And yet he sits in the cold waiting for his housekeeper, to the people of the community that is what she is to him even though his heart knows differently.

He watches her step out into the cold, giving a shiver as the winter wind hits her. She is deep in conversation with a fellow parishioner, a handsome man that Lucien doesn't recognize. The familiar pang grips his stomach. A feeling that has increased in frequency lately when he sees her offering her warm smile to another man.

Before he can think clearly, he is bounding up the stairs that lead him to her. "Jean!" He watches her spin, eyes flashing a warning of propriety which brings him back to reality.

"Lucien, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. Charlie told me you had come here. And it's so cold." Jean watches this brilliant man stumble over his words like a school boy. The gentleman behind her making a quiet retreat in defeat.

"So you decided to follow me?"

"Well, you forgot your gloves." He shrugs as he hands the worn leather gloves to her. He notices the bare finger on her left hand, his breath catches in his throat. "You took it off?"

"Yes, I did. I thought it was time." He trembles as she leans in close to him. "I'm ready now Lucien. I'm ready to begin again."


	34. Chapter 34

250 words for the Drabble Prompt Flirting

"Jean! Was that the butcher I passed in the driveway?"

"Yes. He gave me very good price today but my order ended up being quite heavy to carry so he helped me home. I thought I would make a big pot of stew for the orphanage." She begins cutting up the rabbit to get ready for the pot.

"Doesn't the butcher have a delivery boy to help or is it his habit to help his customers himself."

"Well, I don't know about others but this is the first time he has helped me." Jean continues to putter around the kitchen gathering ingredients.

"Hmmm, and yesterday the green grocer helped you with your delivery?"

"Yes. He gave me extra veg that's why I'm making the stew for the children." Jean looks at him quizzically as Lucien begins to laugh.

"Jean, I really think now that you aren't wearing your wedding band that you may have a couple suitors."

"What? Don't be ridiculous Lucien. They are just being helpful."

"Oh and it's just a coincidence that they are now being so helpful, a week after you have taken your ring off? Jean they are flirting with you."

"No…"

"Yes, my love. Maybe you should where my ring?"

"Lucien we talked about this. It's not the time yet." Lucien notes the wheels turning in her head. "Besides I did get a really good deal, maybe this could work out in your favor Doctor."

His eyes twinkle. "I do like a good lamb roast."


	35. Chapter 35

**Silent Night**

"What happened to silent night?" Lucien turns on the bedside lamp at the sound of the wailing infant.

Jean swings her legs out of the bed and makes her way to the cot. "You're the one who wanted to do this. How much trouble can it be you say?" Jean mimicking Lucien's words. She lifts the hungry baby and holds him close. "Shhh. I've got you." She whispers into the sparse curls, soothing the child.

"You want help?"

"Yes! If I have to be awake so do you."

They make their way through the parlor towards the kitchen in the glow from the Christmas tree. "Why don't you sit on the sofa? I'll get his bottle." Lucien makes quick work of warming the bottle to perfection. He joins his wife on the sofa, pulling her close. "Just as the little prince likes it."

The baby latches on hungrily, the sucking and warm milk lulling him back to sleep. "He is beautiful isn't he Lucien."

"Mmm. You don't mind these middle of the night feedings?"

"No. It will be over before we know it."

"I'm sorry Jeannie. When I offered to help I didn't realize that included the night shift, every night." In the quiet of the house, the Blake's hear the tiny pitter-patter of another set of small feet. "Darling, I think someone else is awake too?"

The three year old approaches the sofa, dragging a well loved hand knit blanket. Lucien scoops her up, brushing a stray curl from her eyes. "Did Santa come yet?"

"He comes tomorrow night, Poppet."

"Isn't it tomorrow yet?"

Lucien chuckles at the child's logic. "Amelia Jean, you are as clever as your grandmother." He kisses her forehead then allows her to snuggle between him and Jean.

"Don't wake your brother. He just fell back to sleep. As you should be too." Jean tries to sound firm but in truth she is as happy as can be to have her grandchildren in her arms with Lucien at her side, sharing this special time of the year.

Lucien notices his wife's eyes filled with tears of joy, his own mirroring hers. "Shall we take both into the bedroom with us?" His hand brushes away a tear that hits her cheek. Jean nods, her voice betraying her. He lifts Amelia up easily with one arm, using his free hand to help his love rise with the slumbering baby.

"You know we will probably regret this tomorrow night when she will want to join us again."

"Hmm, but as you said. It will be over before we know it. And I don't want to miss anything." Standing by the twinkling Christmas tree, each with a grandchild nestled in their arms, they kiss. A kiss of comfort, contentment, unconditional love, a kiss of home.


	36. Chapter 36

This is for the drabble prompt Jean as a mother. Celebrating Jeanuary 2020

"Mum, I don't want to go!" Jack kicks his bare feet in the air as his mother tries to hold them still.

"You. Are. Going." Jean manages to slip the socks on but the shoes prove to be more difficult.

"You don't make daddy go."

"You are my son not your father. And I am saying you are going to mass with your brother and I." She stands, wiping the sweat from her brow, "not another word."

Jean is in the kitchen packing lunch when her sullen son walks in. He leans against his father, looking for an ally in his quest to skip Sunday mass. Jack catches sight of his mother's tin of fresh biscuits, and meat pies in the picnic basket.

"What are you doing with all that food?"

"It's a beautiful day. I thought after church we should have a picnic."

Christopher looks to the counter, "any left for me?"

"No. If the Beazley men want my pies and biscuits they need to go to church." She states, leaving no room for argument.

Jack can feel his father squirm under his mother's gaze.

"Right. I best get changed son. We don't want to miss your mum's cooking."


	37. Chapter 37

Drabble for the prompt: Reach for the stars

It is a perfect summer night, just cool enough that the warmth of his arms wrapped around her wards off the chill. They lay gazing at the night sky, naming constellation, keeping a hopeful eye that they may spy a flash of the _Friendship 7_ carrying John Glenn around the Earth.

"Would you go out there if you could?" Lucien asks as his hand waves towards the sky.

"I don't know. I might."

"Really?"

"I mean wouldn't it be exciting to look down on Earth from the heavens and actually be able to come back down." Jean laughs at herself. "What about you Lucien? You want to go fly among the stars?"

"No, my dear, I am perfectly content right here with you."

"What if I decided to go? Would you come with me?"

"Aaah, that is an unfair question because you know I would follow you anywhere." He rolls on his side to face his wife, draping his arm across her stomach, as she continues searching the great vastness of the endless sky.

"Look! Over there. Could that be it?" Jean's eyes sparkle with the prospect that she is catching a glimpse of the spacecraft.

Lucien's eyes never veer from watching her. His beautiful Jean in his arms. He has no need to reach for the stars when everything he longs for is at his fingertips. "Yes, I think it is."

She turns her head to see his eyes on her longingly. "You didn't even look did you?"

"I didn't have to. I saw it through you and that is the best way to see it."

Jean rolls herself closer in his embrace bringing her lips to his. Her hand tracing the lines of his beard. Their love under the night sky brought the stars to them, together, always.


	38. Chapter 38

Drabble from the Tumblr prompt: quarantine

Jean sets the book she is reading down on the bedside table as Lucien enters the room. Exhaustion clear in his body language, He slumps down on the bed as he kicks off his shoes.

"The medical board is issuing the town to enforce a quarantine until we can get a handle on this flu."

"Has it really come to that, Lucien?"

"I'm afraid so. I won't be seeing any more patients here only at the hospital until the quarantine is lifted."

"Do you want me to come and help? I'm sure i can do something."

"Absolutely not!" he leans over to firmly kiss her on the lips. "I want you to stay right here far from any more exposure. Speaking of which I'm going to wash up."

"I guess I won't be seeing very much of you for a while." she says in a seductive manner as he continues to undress.

He looks at her longingly, "I will be spending most of my time there." He then starts to laugh making his way to the bathroom.

"Lucien. What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that in nine months time I'll be very busy again." to which he closes the bathroom door.

Jean slips down under the covers, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. Not long after Lucien slides into the bed, his damp naked frame cool against her warmth. He starts to nibble along her neck leading to the tender spot behind her ear.

She stops him as his hands start exploring his favorite spots. "Lucien, I'm sorry. I'm really not in the mood."

He pulls back in surprise, having never been denied his wife's affections. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No you didn't do anything. It is just what you said."

"About?"

Jean covers his hand resting gently on her stomach with hers, her eyes wide with explanation. "About nine months from now!"

"Oh!" he says with shock before the realization of her meaning truly set in. "Oh, right you are. You know I think I'm rather tired."


	39. Chapter 39

Drabble for the Tumblr prompt: scene in the driveway

"Jean, let me help you with that." He is ashamed to admit he has been watching her work on the flower border along the driveway, from the surgery window. The hunger for her growing in the depth of his core as she bends to pull out any offending weeds. It is her action of grabbing her lower back that has him heading out the door to her rescue. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Lucien. Just strained my back a little. I'll be fine." The grimace on her face betraying her words.

"Let me." He reaches around her, removing her small hand that is holding the throbbing back muscle, and gentle starts massaging the area.

"Mmm." Jean's muscles relax under his touch allowing her to sway close enough that she rests her forehead on his chest. "Oh, that is the spot."

"I can feel the spasm along here." He says into her ear, bringing his other hand around to add more pressure along her lower back. Her scent nearly overcomes him and on her next deep exhale he takes in her breath as his own.

A low _Jean _falls from his lips as they brush her temple. She pulls away enough to look in his eye. He has been waiting for this look, the feel of her soft in his arms, the longing between them acknowledged.

She is about to lose herself to him, to throw propriety away just to continue to feel his strong hands on her. "Lucien, please," falls from her lips as they move closer.

The distinct sound of footsteps in the driveway has the would be lovers pulling apart. Neither certain of where to place their own hands in the proximity of one another. "Aaah, Mattie. You're home early? Jean pulled her back out and I..."

"Yes, the doctor was just helping me."

Mattie continues past them suppressing a grin, "Right…."


End file.
